Yuki Matsuoka
Yuki Matsuoka (松岡 由貴, born on September 13, 1970) is a Japanese voice actress and narrator from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Yuki is known for voicing Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Kanae Ito in Amagami SS, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga in Azumanga Daioh, Tsuruya san in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan & Mai Ichiro in Kuromajyo san ga Toru. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akahori Gedo Hour Rabuge – Akumako *Amagami SS – Kanae Ito *Amagami SS+ – Kanae Ito *Amatsuki – Shinshu *The Asterisk War The Academy City on the Water – Chitose Sakon (Ep. 10) *Azumanga Daioh – Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Best Student Council – Rein Tsunomoto *Bleach – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo (Ep. 7, 8 & 178) *Case Closed – Haruna Tabuse (Ep. 554 & 555) *Chocotto Sister – Miu Serizawa & Tamami Marumo *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet san – Nene Toukichi *Cross Game – Minako Kojima (Ep. 22, 23 & 36) *Da Capo – Mako Mizukoshi *Da Capo Second Season – Mako Mizukoshi *D.Gray man – Mina (Ep. 27) *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan – Tsuruya san *Dragon Crisis! – Bianca *Elfen Lied (OVA) – Nana *Elfen Lied – Nana *Fairy Musketeers – Lily *Futatsu no Kurumi (special) – Rena *The Future Diary – Hinata Hino *Galaxy Angel Rune – Isabella *Getbackers – Otowa Madoka *Girls Bravo – Risa Fukuyama *Glass Mask Season 2 – Yuki Egawa (Ep. 16 & 17) *Gokyodai Monogatari – Onei Jinushi *Grenadier – Mikan Kurenai *Gunbuster 2 Diebuster (OVA) – Serpentine Twin *.Hack//Legend of the Twilight – Mireille *Hamtaro – Hitomi chan *Haré+Guu – Mary *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) – Mary *Hell Girl – Chie Tanuma (Ep. 8) *Hells (movie) – Wolfy *Ikki Tousen Great Guardians – Genpou Saji (real) *Ikki Tousen Xtreme Xecutor – Genpou Saji (real) *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu Irohanihoheto – Kobako *Inukami! (TV) – Sendan *Is This a Zombie? (TV) – Delusion Yū (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Girl And... (TV) – Trixie *Kingdom of Chaos Born to Kill (OVA) – Mara *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! (TV) – Mai Ichiro *Kuromajyo san ga Toru!! (T2013 version) – Mai Ichiro *Looking Up At The Half Moon (TV) – Female reporter (Ep. 2) & Miyuki Mizutani *Love Hina Again (OVA) – Kuro *Lovely Complex (TV) – Mayu Kanzaki *Maburaho (TV) – Kuriko Kazetsubaki *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection (movie) – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st – Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's – Amy Limietta *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV) – Arumi Asahina *Maho Sensei Negima! Anime Final (movie) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Maho Sensei Negima! Mo Hitotsu no Sekai (OVA) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Maho Sensei Negima! Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (OVA) – Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru – Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu – Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Maken Ki! Battling Venus (TV) – Tomika Amato *Maken Ki! Battling Venus 2 (TV) – Tomika Amato (Ep. 6) *Maken Ki! Takeru Nyotaika!? Minami no Shima de Supon? (OVA) – Tomika Amato *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) – Tsuruya-san *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009 renewal) – Tsuruya-san *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi chan Suzumiya (ONA) – Tsuruya-san, Mugen Lion & Head Maid (Ep. 6) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) – Eriru *Mirai Nikki Redial (OVA) – Hinata Hino *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Aiko Senoo *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu (movie) – Aiko Senoo *Nagasarete Airantou (TV) – Sakuya (android inn owner; Ep. 19 & 20) *Nanatsuiro Drops (TV) – Nona Yuuki & Prima Asparas *Negima! (TV) – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Negima!? (TV) – Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Nyoron! Churuya san (ONA) – Churuya san *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi # (movie) – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! (TV) – Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho (OVA) – Aiko Senoo *Omamori Himari (TV) – Kuesu Jinguuji *Pénélope tête en l'air (TV) – Lilly Rose *Petite Princess Yucie (TV) – Glenda *Pokemon Advance (TV) – Shinobu (Ep. 30 & 31) *Pretty Cure (TV) – Young Sanae Yukishiro *Princess Lover! (TV) – Yuu Fujikura *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) – Girl (Ep. 19) *Rockman.EXE Beast+ (TV) – Ann Electel *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) – Shudou/Junhua *Saki Episode of Side A (TV) – Uta Mihirogi *Scrapped Princess (TV) – Seness Lulu Giat *Shattered Angels (TV) – Setsuna *Shigofumi Letters from the Departed (TV) – Kanaka *Soreyuke! Gedou Otometai (TV) – Akunoko *Stellvia (TV) as Arisa Glennorth; Mia Glennorth (Arisa's sister) *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Hitoko (Ep. 14) *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku (TV) as Coron (Ep. 5) *Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee (TV) as Nello *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (movie) as Alisa Bosconovitch *Tokyo ESP (TV) as Rin Lianjie (Ep. 8, 9 & 11) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Seth Nightroad aka Augusta Vradica *True Love Story (OVA) as Kamiya Nayu *UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 (TV) as Yukihime *Viewtiful Joe (TV) as Alisa (Ep. 16) *(The) World Is Still Beautiful (TV) as Luna *Yatterman (TV 2008) as Jouji Indoa (Ep. 23) *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan (OVA) as Ryofuko *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (TV) – Additional Voice Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Appleseed (movie) – Hitomi *Azumanga Daioh The Very Short Movie – Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Bleach movie 1 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach movie 2 – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *Bleach movie 4 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach Memories in the Rain (OVA) – Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *Crayon Shin chan Arashi o Yobu Eiko no Yakiniku Road (movie 11) – Campaign girl *Da Capo If (OVA) – Mako Mizukoshi *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) – Tsuruya san Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Arcana Heart 3 LOVE MAX!!!!! – Scharlachrot *Bistro Cupid 2 – Rue Matoricary *Bleach: Blade Battlers – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Carnival – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Flame Bringer – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The Shattered Blade – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Resurreccion – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The Blade of Fate – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Dark Souls – Orihime Inoue *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Versus Crusade – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou – Orihime Inoue *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Brave Souls – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Paradise Lost – Orihime Inoue *Girls Bravo Romance 15's – Lisa Fukuyama *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Bonnie *Hot Shots Tennis Get a Grip – Amorette *Ikki Tousen Xross Impact – Genpou Saji *Jump Force – Orihime Inoue *J Stars Victory VS – Orihime Inoue *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan – Tsuruya *Never7 The End of Infinite – Haruka Higuchi & Kurumi Morino *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Project X Zone – Alisa Bosconovitch *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Record of Agarest War Zero – Tetora *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Routes Portable – Fumitsuki Yuasa *Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson – Kagura *Senran Kagura Estival Versus – Kagura *Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash – Kagura *Street Fighter X Tekken – Alisa Bosconovitch *Suikoden Tierkreis – Moana *Summon Night 4 – Lisher *Summon Night 6 Lost Borders – Lisher *Summon Night Ex Thesis Wings of Dawn – Piar *Tales of Innocence – Hermana Larmo & Vrtra *Tekken 6 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji Quotes Knownable Roles *'Orihime Inoue' in Bleach *'Kanae Ito' in Amagami SS *'Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga' in Azumanga Daioh *'Tsuruya san' in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan *'Mai Ichiro' in Kuromajyo-san ga Toru. Trivia *Her bloodtype is A'''. *She is a '''Virgo. *She loves dancing & oil painting. *At the first Seiyu Awards in March 2007, Yuki Matsuoka was one of the winners in the category "Best Actresses in supporting roles" for her role as Orihime. *Her star sign is a Virgo. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES